B-Boys
by hatsudami
Summary: Meet the hottest rookies in town, B-Boys. These dudes are the little babies in the Arrancar family and are set to take over the world.
1. Introduction

**I thought it would be cool to introduce B-Boys properly. Well, in-universe, people have noted similarities between them and their seniors. So here are members with the anime series they come from in bracket and also a little character description and also who their Kyuubi counterparts are. Would try to flesh out their characters their seniors more as time goes on. Expect cameos from Kyuubi and others.**

Rin (Blue Exorcist)- The Ichigo of the group aka the defacto leader and resident ero-guy. He's also bi-sexual and has the tendency to flirt with others much like his perverted mentor. Nevertheless, he's a good leader and has a strong aura surrounding him. He's also quite witty and tends to say sarcastic things at times. Like the others, he hangs out with his sempai Ichigo and learns a lot of perverted things from him. Typically he is the lead vocalist and dancer and also shares rapping duties with Vash. He is the face of the group due to the amount of promotion he gets and the amount of drama roles, interviews, solo performances and product endorsement he gets. He also appears on variety shows as a special guest and has hosted a couple of them. Despite his strong leadership skills, he tends to be childish, something his seniors often tease him for hence the nickname Kid Leader.

Takashi(High School of the Dead)- The Naruto of the group aka second-in command .Like Naruto, he's the father whilst Rin is the unofficial mother of the group, though sometimes their roles switch depending on the situation. He's quite laid-back and cool and occasionally cracks jokes to ease the tension. He also eats the most in the group. He also loves sleeping, something Rin always scolds him for and touchs Rin's ass a lot. He is the main vocalist. He's also an actor and a solo artist.

Yukio (Blue Exorcist)- The Lelouch of the group aka resident smart guy. He is Rin's little brother. Unlike Rin who is wild and all over the place, he is more quiet and reserved though he acts crazy at times. He also loves art and collects loads of paintings and also paints as well. He is the main vocals of the group. He models and occasionally acts and also holds art exhibitions.

Vash (Trigun)- The Luffy of the group aka chief prankster and jokester of the group. He always makes everyone laughs and does a lot of insane things, which makes the butt of jokes at times. He is the lead rapper of the group. He has released mixtapes and has done a couple of acting jobs.

Gray(Fairy Tail)- The Natsu of the group aka the muscle. He and Natsu share similar taste in music and are always rocking out in their guitars, also they are the tough guys and no one dares mess with them. He is in a serious relationship with maknae Ouri. He does a lot of vocal work and some bit of rapping. He hosts variety shows and has released two solo singles.

Ouri(Shikabane Hime)-The Light of the group aka baby bear. He's the youngest so everyone pampers him and also boss him around when the situation calls for it. He's cute, energetic and mischievous at times. He is one of the main vocals of the group. He also appears on variety shows and dramas and has only done songs for movie and drama soundtracks.

**Look at how similar they are to their seniors. This is pretty much what Kyuubi did during their hiatus and now the little ones are going down that path. Unlike other groups, despite the popularity of some certain members( cough…Ichigo and Rin) , they still try to give each of them the spotlight which is why both groups have survived. Technically B-Boys aren't rookies as they debuted a year after Kyuubi but still they are since they are the youngest members of the Arrancar family.**


	2. Neverland

**This chapter is B-Boy's comeback after like a six month hiatus. The song's Neverland by U-KISS. PS: I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR CHARACTERS. DON'T GET IT TWISTED!**

The video begins with Rin, who is back to his blue hair that he wore during their debut, is dressed in a black leather jacket, a black top with a skull on it, a pair of blue skinny jeans that are ripped around the knee area and a pair of black studded boots. He is wearing a pair of silver headphones and dark sunglasses singing his bit as he enters the club.

[Rin]_Dda-dda-dda-ddaraomyeon_

_algedwae yaksok_

_Bo-bo-bo-boyeojulge hwansang gateun_

_Donghwasok_

There are also close-up shots of the members.

Yukio who's wearing an orange turtle neck , a pair of jeans and also dyed his hair red, is busy at the turntables with Ouri wearing a cute pink shirt and a pair of jeans and some girls dancing around.

[Yukio]_Maeil maeil modu oneul gateun_

_naeil (_[Vash]_come here girl)_

[Rin]_Money Love Fashion Fame (_[Yukio]_Fame)_

_and all that's in between_

[Ouri]_Jamdeulji anhaneun bam, I bami_

_Saedorok_

Takashi, dressed in a black tux playing the role of the celebrity, strolls into the VIP with two bottles of champagne with him.

[Takashi]_Tell the DJ turn it up up up and da,_

_da, dance a little more_

Muticolored Gray, who is wearing a purple fishnet top and jeans, and Vash ,wearing a white hoodie are busy chatting up some babes at the bar.

[Gray]_Deo manheun bam, sumanhen_

_bam I jinado_

[Vash]_Ureon ajik kkaji cheolbuji boy_

_and we stay forever young_

During the buildup to the chorus, the boys are seen dancing in a futuristic setting, wearing black outfits dancing.

_(_[Yukio]_Oh neo) _[Yukio]_Neomani hamkke_

_kajullae_

[Ouri](_Meolji anheun fantasy)_

_Sangsangi gadeukhan I sesange_

[Rin]_Kkeuteun eobseo Never end_

[Takashi]_Yeogin Neverland_

Gray is then seen on the dancefloor with a blonde chick

[Gray]_Come on, come on, jujeomalgo_

_soneul jababwa_

Yukio tiptoes behind Vash and pokes him, causing the blonde to panick and turn around much to his amusement.

[Yukio]_Bildeong supeul ddurhgo haneul_

_sairo nan nalha Fly (_[Takashi]_Fly)_

[Vash]_Modeun geon midneun_

_mankeum hyeonsilhiyabwa_

Rin comforts a crying Ouri whilst Takashi brings some drinks over to cheer him up. The others soon join them.

[Rin]_Ni bal miteuro heuteojineun_

_sueok gaewi stars_

[Ouri]_Jamdeulji anhaneun bam, I bami_

_saedorok_

[Takashi]_Tell the DJ turn it up up up and da,_

_da, dance a little more_

[Yukio]_Deo manheun bam, sumanhen_

_bam I jinado_

[Gray]_Geudaen eonjeggaji sonyeoil_

_girl and we stay forever young_

The boys then start dancing together in the club, at one point Rin grinds his ass against Takashi's crotch whilst Takashi caresses his hips. The original dance sequence and the club one are interchanged.

_(_[Ouri]_Oh neo) _[Yukio]_Neomani hamkke_

_kajullae_

[Rin](_Meolji anheun fantasy)_

_Sangsangi gadeukhan I sesange_

[Ouri]_Kkeuteun eobseo Never end_

_Yeogin Neverland_

The boys then start partying away.

[Rin]_Cheoeum nunddeumyeon_

_mideul su eobdae, gwaenchana na_

_yeope isseulge_

_Geu nugudo jansori hal irhi eobdae,_

_yeah geunyang da nae meotdaero hae_

[Ouri & Gray]_You, me, and the DJ dancing_

_till the break of dawn_

_No, no never gonna stop now Turn it_

_up, let's party on_

They continue dancing and partying their asses off.

[Takashi]_Neomani hamkke kajullae_

[Yukio](_Meolji anheun fantasy)_

[Gray] _Sangsangi gadeukhan I sesange_

[Takashi & Rin]_Kkeuteun obseo_

_never end _[Yukio]_Yeogin neverland_

[Rin]_Kkeuteun obseo never end_

_Yeogin neverland_

The video ends with all 6 of them sleeping in a bed, drunk and several naked girls surrounding them.

**That's a wrap. Hope you liked this chapter. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
